


Protection

by atkinsgenniher, beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Let it Go Let It Gooooo, M/M, Past Hook-Ups, SULLYVANDY, Trauma Past and Present, mentoring, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/pseuds/atkinsgenniher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Expect some Foul language and sexual situations;we'll warn you in the chapter summary. We've postedthree chapters, but we anticipate MANY MORE
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Avery Drabkin/Kel Babatunde, Elena "YoYo' Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Robert Sullivan (mentoring), Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	1. Vanessa and Kevin-Chicago PD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [LoversSpit400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpit400/gifts), [Sterek_hobrien69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_hobrien69/gifts), [The_Shadow_Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow_Keeper/gifts), [AlecLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodBane/gifts), [One_Chicago_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Hell/gifts), [JellieJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellieJelly/gifts), [atikaakhtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atikaakhtar/gifts), [bratskigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratskigirl/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [lana_luv1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lana_luv1), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Rojas has flirted, sent clear signals,  
> both verbal and utilizing body language, and she's  
> grown tired of Keven Atwater pretending not see  
> them...so she takes action

She debates. And debates. And debates some more. The Pros, the cons. Her  
Uncle, with 22 years on the job, had this advice: No agaras tu MIEL en la misma local  
en que te dan tu dinero." And she's sure that it's good advice; Tio "Junior" Rojas, her Father's  
Brother, would know: he has endless tales of both sexes ruining marriages, on the job partnerships,  
and CAREERS behind on the job HINEY, rather _HONEY_ (H-O-N-E-Y); and Vanessa  
Rojas of the Chicago PD Intelligence GETS IT...she really does...but this connection with fellow  
detective Kevin Atwater...it's more than just a little spark: she feels a flame kindling where the primal  
beast within her dwells. And it's growing, day by day.

And so she drives. To Atwater's apartment. She flashes her badge at an older woman departing the  
front door; the night desk man knows her from previous visits, and waves a greeting/go ahead.  
Apartment 1011. She rings the bell; Kevin Atwater, dark, bearded, muscular in knee-length  
shorts and a tank top; so handsome...he's shocked, and stammers his question about how, and why  
she is here; she is quick to interject in that sexily accented voice of hers: "I'm tired of waiting, Kev.  
I'm here to claim what's mine."

O-kaayy..what's that exactly?" He has to clear his throat, because his throat is dry. Like a DESERT."

"THIS." The gentle cupping of his crotch; the loving squeeze...and the knowing chuckle.

"I shouted at you today", she says softly standing close, in his vestibule now. "You only wanted to protect;  
you always only want that."

"Never do it again."

"Okay, Sir."

"NUNCA JAMAS..DI"

"Nunca jamas."

"Acostamos?"

"A que vine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No agaras tu MIEL en la misma local  
> en que te dan tu dinero.
> 
> Don't get your HONEY the same same you get your MONEY
> 
> "NUNCA JAMAS..DI": Never again: say it
> 
> "Acostamos?: Shall we lie down?
> 
> A que vine?: Why do you think I'm here?


	2. Kim and Adam-Chicago PD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim says that she's tired of Adam's trying to protect  
> her. He's TRYING to do better, but it's not that easy

Kim has had it: she doesn't say so, in so many words, but it's all over  
her face, in her body language. When Adam Ruzek calls her name, she  
rounds on him.

"WHAT, Adam!! Do you want to apologize for trying to keep me in the rear with the gear?  
Atwater's doing that with Rojas, and now you with me. I'm months away from giving  
birth, and I promise not to take any wild chances or extraordinary risks...but we have  
to be CAREFUL, Adam...Fucking VOIGHT has the eyes of a hawk, and era s of a bat-  
if we give the TINIEST clue, he'll bench me."

"It's gotta happen anyway, Kimmy...sooner or later..."

"I prefer that it be as much 'later' as possible; that way I have almost a year to get used to the idea  
of being out of the action...so much. Do you see?"

"Yeah...I see. I'll do better, Kim...I will. But my instinct is always to protect you."

I know that. And I love you more for it."


	3. Kel Babatunde (OC-Blindspot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer and American football phenom Kal Babatunde  
> (born in Germany to an AA Father and German Mother),  
> has dated Avery Drabkin since both were 10th grade  
> high school students. Kel's athletic prowess and  
> academic stardom has many top tier universities chasing  
> him. Avery wants to go wherever HE will go...
> 
> While she and Jane shop for groceries, Kel and Kurt Weller have  
> a talk about Avery's and his expectations.

Kel Babatunde has athletic scholarship offers to Penn State, U. Of Michigan,  
Boston U, U. Of Kentucky, UCLA, and Maryland University; Kurt Warner, step-  
father to Avery Drabkin has questions. The previous evening, during dinner,  
Avery had been very clear about her intention to follow her high school sweetheart  
to wherever he might decide to pursue his education. A second dinner is planned  
so that the two "love birds", the Wellers, and The Babatunde's can meet and discuss  
the pros and cons of what the two youngsters have planned.

 _I'd follow you anywhere_ , Avery had said to Kel, during a date the week  
before. When her boyfriend shared his good news about the scholarship offers with  
her, she hadn't hesitated for even a second. _I mean...if you want me to_.

"I want nothing more," he'd assured her.

Kurt is very direct with the young man. "Her Mother and I have one primary condition:  
that Avery be protected, at all costs."

"Were there any doubt that I could keep her safe, in both mind and body, I'd leave her  
with you, Sir. We're young, but we'er committed."

"Good enough...okay...that's Jane texting now...they want help with bringing in the groceries."

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could, then I would  
> I'll go wherever you will go  
> Way up high or down low  
> I'll go wherever you will go


	4. Help Me Help You (Station 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SULLIVAN MEETS WITH BISHOP IN AN ATTEMPT  
> TO PREVENT HER FROM DESTROYING HER CAREER
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> VICLEY AT HOME WITH BABY ANDREW (ANDY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy1-Andy Herrera
> 
> Andy2-Andrew Victor Ripley

Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan fumes, so much that he paces for a while,  
from one side of his office, to the other, before he addresses Maya Bishop.

“I don’t know if I can protect you, Bishop,” he says. “Vasquez is in Intensive Care  
Care, and they expect him to make a full recovery. His wife has stopped shouting about  
any lawsuit-some tabloid got a hold of her ‘exploits’ while he her husband was fighting for  
his life. That aside, your decision making in putting them together on a call is under scrutiny.  
Vasquez popping Gibson in the eye, not long before the call, is clear indication of animosity  
between them. They were seen shouting at one another before the explosion, Hughes Ripley and  
Montgomery witnessed the punching incident…your team is in turmoil, even without the Vasquez  
shit storm, and on the verge of mutiny. If you’re going to turn it around, NOW is the time. You  
have tried to do this on your own, and we see the result. Reach out to those Who’ve been there…  
you’ll find your struggle easier. I guarantee.”

“Are you ordering me to do that, Sir?”

“No. I’m offering guidance, so that your career doesn’t flame-out, here and now.”

“Chief…will you help me, please?”

“I will help you. Step one: these people aren’t training for the Olympics. They live and die as  
unit. You are excellent in the field; your treatment of them here in the house is why you are  
flailing. Phrase your instructions like so: ‘Gibson, do you mind verifying the rigs?’ ‘New Guy,  
help me out by cleaning up the inside of pumper?’ They understand that it’s an order, they’ll  
respond as they did for me. It’s all in the phrasing.”

“I understand what you’re saying, Sir…it’s years of being drilled into my head, from early childhood,  
that I alone can ensure my success. ‘Don’t depend on anyone else: no one else can run that race.’ I…  
I don’t know what to do…what do I do?”

“I have a friend who may be able to help you. She’s a counselor, and he has a high success rate de-  
programming people like yourself. JULES KARR. I’ll call her, give her a heads up.”

“Thank you, Sir. Do you really believe that I can turn things around with the team?”

“I do. Listen to Jules, follow the program to the letter. Lean on ME. The jump from LT to Captain  
is STEEP. Think of it as jumping to the USA Track and Field Indoors straight from high school.  
I’m here as a resource”.

“Yes, Sir. I will do that. THANK YOU…sincerely.”

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maya Bishop is FUCKED UP!", Vic shouts upon entering the home she shares with Lucas Ripley.  
"The only thing that went well today is that shared with Miller our plan for me to 'watch'  
and Andy2 while he has a shift. Well, Andy1 and I will watch them. Beer me."

"No beer for you-you're still nursing."

"Rats!" Vic snaps her fingers in 'made-up' disappointment.

Lucas, amused, says " _RATS_ ?

"Charlie Brown..Peanuts," Vic clarifies, helping herself to a Swedish Meatball, left-over from their  
dinner. She then visits her baby boy, Andy, in his nursery. "I see you! I see you, my sweet beautiful  
baby boy!"

The excited Little Fellow pulls on the bars of his crib, crying "Hoos!"

She brings him into the living room, places him in his playpen. She and Lucas cuddle on the  
sofa, watching a top-rated courtroom procedural. Nonchalantly, Lucas remarks, "Sully really  
hit the mark with Bishop today. I think that the rest of the team, and YOU, when you return, will  
find a kinder, gentler Captain Hughes. Sully is confident that she'll listen to his advice, and  
implement the changes that he suggested. She'd better, because the alternative..."

"I could speak with her; suss out where her head is."


	5. B 12-Chicago Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly Severide feels "blue, VERY BLUE" that his pal Matt Casey has taken a  
> a job with the Seattle Fire Department. Stella Kidd assists him with that, in  
> the back office of Molly's.
> 
> *Language Alert For Cursing*/*Explicit Oral Sex*

Kelly just can't snap out of it. In less than two months his good friend is moving to Seattle for a bump in rank (Battalion Chief).  
This means that Kelly himself should (by all rights) move up to Captain of Station 51...shouldn't he be happier? Or at least less sad?

Stella Kidd tries to shake him out of his doldrums: "You're _dragging_ LT-I'm prescribing you a B-12 shot-to be administered  
immediately."

Finally, a SMILE. "B-12, eh? I happen to be well-acquainted with the owners of this place; if I ask to use their back office for an hour or so,  
I can predict the answer."

"Impress me then, Loo-tenant."

Severide calls Chris Herman over and they speak in low tones for about a minute until Herman takes a key from the cash register and hands  
it to his Boss. He winks at Kidd before stepping down to the refill a couple of pitchers of beer.

Back in the office, Stella reveals that she's menstruating, but is happy to service Kelly orally. With the deadbolt engaged, Severide feels  
comfortable enough to remove his boots, socks, jeans, and boxer briefs; sprawling on the leather couch (over which Stella has spread a towel  
borrowed from the office's bathroom, Severide is already fairly hard when Stella kneels down coats the tip of his dick with with warm saliva. The  
taut skin shone wetly, his cock quivering from the contact, and Kelly hissed and grunted when her lips closed around the head. She eddied her  
tongue about it, the heat from his cock causing her to moan aloud. He always tasted so good! She licked in long sweeps up and down his length  
before taking him in completely. Now Sexy Stella rippled her tongue on the underside, and sucked him hard. Severide cried out and tangled his  
fingers into her long hair. His strangled cry as he cums in her mouth, thick and copiously is what caramel-skinned beauty lives for.

"Feel better, Baby?", Stella asks, wiping her mouth.

Severide answered immediately and unequivocally: "Fuck yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the premise of matt casey moving to Seattle as battalion chief of station 19 first  
> appeared in a story by lila_luscious1.


End file.
